


Lynx-eyed shower

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, solo!Aomine, uke!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine masturbates to the idea of Kise fucking him in a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lynx-eyed shower

Aomine's muscles burned. His one on one with Kise tonight had pushed him further than usual. He walked into his bathroom, quickly stripping off his shorts and shirt. He toed his shoes off, leaving everything in a messy pile in the middle of the floor.  
Sweat was still dripping down him and his pulse was hammering. He rolled his shoulders and sauntered into the shower, flipping the jets on to full power.

Kise was improving even more than he could have predicted. Aomine smiled, turning his back to the shower and letting the water pummel his tense muscles. The warmth eased the screaming hold they had on his bones. The blonde's image filled his mind and Aomine remembered how Kise had brushed against him. Kise's light scent filled his nose and Aomine hardened, almost painfully. He braced one hand on the wall, the other skated down his torso, palming his cock.  
What would Kise do if he were here? Aomine groaned, his hand sliding up and down slowly. They'd kiss, lips and teeth and tongue, Kise nipping at his lip, hips grinding into his. Aomine would move his mouth down, over Kise's jaw, sucking his earlobe, tugging on that stupid fucking hoop that drove him crazy.  
"Aominecchi," Kise'd push him against the wall, fingers digging into his hips in a bruising grip. They'd struggle again, clothes being discarded in a blur. The friction of their skin would drive him to a new height, and he'd pant into Kise's shoulder, flicking his tongue over his collarbone while one hand knotted in his golden hair. Their mouths would crush together again and Kise would turn Aomine round, pressing his forehead against the cool tiles. Kise's long fingers would trace the sculpted planes of his back, nails slightly digging in. He'd lean down and nuzzle into Aomine's nape, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He'd be achingly hard for the blonde, pushing his hips back, arching into every touch. Finally, finally, Kise would touch his ass, slowly fingering him until Aomine was frantic. Then he'd fuck him. There'd be no tenderness, it'd be raw, powerful, feral fucking. 

Kise would bite his shoulder, teeth worrying at the skin; one hand in a vise-like grip on Aomine's hips, the other cupping his jaw, long fingers stroking over Daiki's parted lips. He'd suck them, noisily, and hear the groan as Kise let go of his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Aominecchi."  
That'd be enough to make Aomine come, a ragged harsh whisper of that familiar nickname. Kise would speed up, hips snapping into him, driving him into the wall over and over again. The feeling would be even more intense now that Aomine had orgasmed and was even more sensitive, but Kise wouldn't let up. Aomine would continue to fellate his fingers, grazing his teeth along the pads and swirling his tongue around them. Kise's breathing would become erratic and he'd come heavily, pressing his body flush with Aomine's. The water would continue raining over them, keeping their bodies warm. Kise would withdraw slowly, arms banding around Daiki's chest, holding him close, licking over the bite marks. They'd slowly disengage, moving through to the bedroom, only to tangle in each other again.

Aomine stood slumped against the wall, rivulets of water coursing over him. Aftershocks of pleasure still shook him and his lips curled into a smile. He didn't know how he would ever look Kise in the eye again.


End file.
